Nevaeh
by chocolatula
Summary: She could die right now and be happy because things started to really feel like... Heaven. Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping. Complete.
1. Drew

Chapter 1.  
Drew.

-

…It was there, I could feel it! I could feel the inspiration flowing through me; through this city! At this height, there's no wonder so many people come to view the city in this tower. Holding my camera up steadily, I looked around through the eyepiece at the clustered city. I moved from one spot to another, one viewpoint to another but never once did I actually take a picture.

It wasn't there. That _feeling _wasn't there.

The beauty of the cityscape fooled me; it was breath-taking but yet… I couldn't find it in me to take a picture of it. Sighing, I dropped the camera, letting it fall onto my chest with the support of the neck strap keeping it from falling to the ground. I raked my hair with my fingers, staring at the gorgeous death trap of a city.

"What am I to do...? I'll never get anywhere in my career this way." closing my green eyes, I decided to leave the tower with my hands shoved into my pockets.

While in the elevator, I checked my watch,

'_10:20pm, I wonder if they're still open.'_

I quickly rushed out of the elevator at my stop and out the door, nearly slipping on the wet pavement. I dashed across the streets, passing multiple cars, stoplights, buildings and a whole load of people until I finally came to a halt outside a small shop. I ran a bit out of the city, not too far out, it wasn't that far from the tower anyways.

The small shop was quaint, warm and stood out for the grey, dull buildings that towered over it. The aroma of fresh, roasted coffee filled my nose as I took in a big whiff. I had a warm and fuzzy feeling in me as a stepped into the old-style coffee shop, waving at the workers. I was a regular here, I'd come here as often as possible, even if I didn't order anything. The atmosphere is inspiring, the people are friendly and their coffee is homemade and a tickle to the taste buds.

Not to mention _her._

I searched around the café, looking for those oceanic blue eyes. I didn't seem to find her anywhere so I called a waiter with a friendly smile.

"Where's May?" I questioned the young man as he smiled back.

"She's at the back, getting ready to leave."

I nodded as I was about to get up to leave before he stopped me,

"But you can still go see her." He added, gesturing to the back door.

I thanked the man and took my leave towards the door. As I opened the door, I see her; her and only her. Not only that, but as an added bonus, she was only in her bra and shorts. She stared at me in shock and was about to scream at me before I put my hands up and stopped her,

"It's alright, I got my eyes closed." I smirked smugly as she sighed in relief.

"Jesus, Drew, what was _that? _Ever heard of knocking?" She snapped while changing.

"I do recall being told to have to freedom to enter."

"I do recall this is the girls changing room." She retorted, "Anyways, I'm all done changing so you're free to look."

I nodded as I uncovered my eyes so I could see her again. I smirked at her as she pouted slightly, crossing her arms.

"What?" She asked hastily.

"Ohhh, _nothing._" I loved messing with her, watching her get riled up is the best.

She pouted more and stomped out the back door as I followed her into the alley that it led to. She'd never leave through to front door which worried me dreadfully.

"May, I really don't approve of you always leaving through the back, especially at night." I muttered in disappointment.

"Pf, I'll be fine, I'm used to it." She shook her head at me, smiling. "And besides, I'm a strong girl! Have faith in me."

I sighed, as I grabbed her arm and wrapped it around mine.

"Well then I'll always be there to walk you home, got it?"

"When are you never?" She giggled at me and clung onto me tightly.

I didn't mind, I was enjoying this. I made sure she safely arrived home and we said our good nights.

"Thanks for walking me home, Drew." She smiled sweetly.

I shrugged, flicking the bangs of my hair out of my face. She leaned in and pecked my cheek. What? What was that? What's this strange feeling? Fluttering in my stomach? Heat rising in my cheeks as she ran into her home, giggling? W-What? I touched the spot she gently yet quickly pecked.

I tried to shrug it off but it was all I thought about while walking home. I rubbed my temples, oh how this bothered me. I'm _Drew_. I _can't _feel this way. Sure she was beautiful, friendly, bubbly and somewhat… smart, I guess? But doesn't mean other girls aren't. What makes her so special? What makes me so addicted to her? I sighed at this.

"You really are a puzzle to solve, May Maple."

I tucked my hands smugly into my pockets as I went up the steps to my apartment. Step by step, she flashed in my mind.

And then it hit me.

Why didn't I think of it earlier? Sure it'd bother me to think about her in such a way but she could be the missing piece! The missing puzzle piece to me and my career! You may be a puzzle, Maple, but you're also a puzzle piece that fits well into my puzzle. She inspired me, she gave me motivation, she's gorgeous, and why didn't I see this?

"I'm saved!" I shouted in sheer happiness as I barged into my own room.

I laughed at myself and gave myself a pat on the back… well not really but you get the idea. I jumped onto my bed, what a day I'll have tomorrow. I placed the camera I had in my hands onto the bedside table, falling asleep with a grin plastered onto my stupid, hot face.

Ergh, that Sun needs to _piss off. _Some people don't have to be anywhere in the morning, so go away, you stupid Sun. I think May is rubbing off on me, God. I groaned, stretching my arms as far as I can reach which felt amazing if you were wondering. Getting up with a smile, I went to the bathroom, did my morning routines; all that stuff and got ready to take a jog. I put the shuffle on in my playlist on my iPod as I jogged out the apartment door.

I went to my favourite lakeside park, maybe I'd see Misty there or something. She's always here. I jogged around the lake, past benches and eventually stopped to have a drink of water. While I was drinking, I saw a familiar orange-haired girl from the corner of my eye and I smirked, throwing the empty bottle into the bin. I went to sit next to her by the lake and she stared at me with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Drew."

"Hi there. I see you're admiring the view as always."

"Mm. I wish I could just swim in this lake. Too bad." She stared at the 'no swimming' sign with a frown on her face.

"Where's Ash?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He's at the grocery store working his shift, I'm on my break."

I nodded at that and got up. She, of course, stayed sitting.

I rolled my eyes. "How long do you plan on sitting there?"

She shrugged, looking at me. "As long as it takes."

With that, I left, waving at her. I jogged out of the park and towards the small coffee shop I loved so much. I entered, the bell ringing while I sat my sweaty butt down. There she was, smiling so magnificently. I felt like a creeper staring at her like this, she's so beautiful. She glanced at me with a smile as I smiled back and waved a little.

She rolled her eyes and came to me. "May I take your order?"

"Yes you may, May." I smirked as she twitched.

"Don't try-"

"I would like a cappuccino, please." I interrupted her, with a bigger smirk that caused her to fume more.

"Whatever." She huffed, walking to the kitchen as I watched her.

I wish I had my camera, I would adore to take pictures of her in this coffee shop, in that cute little waitress dress of hers.

"Here you are." She gently placed my cappuccino down.

I gestured at the seat in front of me. "Sit with me."

"In your dre-"

"Sit with me." I said once again as she glared at me interrupting her twice.

And there she sat, looking at me in discontent as I smirked.

"What do you want, Hayden?" She growled, she wasn't in a very good mood I take it.

"Just to see you. I have a proposition for you." I shrugged plainly.

"Oh?"

"I want you to come with me after your shift, your shift today is short if I remember correctly." I flicked my bangs out of my hair and looked at her.

She nodded, getting up and leaving to serve other people.

I watched her as she went to another man's table and served him with a smile. He smiled back, but not in a way I'd want him to. He wouldn't stop staring at her boobs and this angered me. When she got back with his cup of coffee, he whispered in her ear. Whatever he whispered to her must've been disturbing on account of the fact she widened her eyes in disgust and rushed off, with a 'sorry'.

I got up and sat opposite this man, with a glare.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked hastily.

"Excuse me-"

"What makes you think you can hit on _my _girl?" I'm getting good at interrupting, aye?

"_Your _girl?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "You mean _my _girl."

"Pardon?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She's going to be mine, thank you very much." He smirked at me in smug content.

I shook my head, getting up and grabbing the man's arm. I shoved him out the restaurant and made sure I did it with so much force, he'd hit his face on the pavement. He cursed under his breath and stomped off. May ran out and tried calling him back but it didn't work.

"What're you doing, he was a perv-"

"You can't chase away every man that you think is a pervert!" May shouted at me.

"Who's doing the interrupting now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Drew, he was a regular customer, he contributed a lot of money to this café."

"So did I." I frowned. "And besides, he wouldn't stop staring at your boobs."

"What do you care?" May grumbled and walked back in, slamming the bell-triggering door in my face.

"…Whatever, man. Last time I try to help her." And with that, I walked away.

End of chapter 1.


	2. May

Chapter 2.  
May.

;;

Gosh, that Drew. He can't keep scaring and shoving my customers out! I could lose my job! I shook my head, placing the Frappuccino down on the table that belonged to a lovely couple. I smiled at them and watched them silently from afar, sharing that one Frappuccino. They must be happy… I would like to be happy like that.

Sighing and shaking my head with a smile, I chuckled to myself. I looked over at the clock and realised my shift was done. Drew wanted me to follow him; I wonder if he's still outside. After I got changed, I waved at my co-workers, boss and customers with a grin and ran out the front door. I looked around the street and there he was, sitting at the side, looking at the road.

"So you're coming?" He asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Mmph, yea." I glared slightly.

He smirked, getting up and then walking off. I quickly followed behind him, staring at his hair. Green. _Why _is it _green_?

"Drew?"

"Hm?" He turned his head slightly, acknowledging me.

"Why's your hair _green _of all colours?" I smirked as he froze in his spot.

"W-What? It's my natural hair-colour!"

"Mmmhm." My smirk grew as I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

He turned to look at me with twitching eyes.

"It's natural, N-A-T-U-R-A-L. My mother's hair was green." He glared at me.

I giggled; finally I got to mess with him. He rolled his eyes and went back to walking as I followed along. After a while of walking, I groaned.

He didn't hear me.

I groaned louder.

"What's wrong? Are you giving birth?" He glanced at me with a smirk.

"I'm _tired_, Drew. When're we getting there?"

"We're here." He said plainly, stopping in front of a bicycle rent shop.

"…THERE'S MORE TO GO?" I died right there, just died.

He didn't say anything but entered the store and came out with two good-going bicycles. I stared at him in disbelief, my legs were aching! He gave me one and got on his, looking at me while I stayed staring from him to the bike and then back at him.

"You can't be serious, Hayden." I said, half-heartedly laughing in shock.

"C'mon, stop being so _lazy_." He sneered.

"I'm not laz-"

"LAAAAZY."

"Drew, sto-"

"L-A-Z-Y."

Before I could say anything, I noticed his voice got fainter. I lifted my head and squinted my eyes, he was so far ahead on his bike already! God damn it. I got on my bicycle and raced towards him in anger.

"DREW HAYDEN, I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL MURDER YOU AND ALL THAT YOU LOVE!"

He laughed in the distance loudly. This only made me fume more as I biked faster, until I was finally with him. Before I knew it, we were in the vast countryside. Fields everywhere, small houses and farms, it was truly adorable. While looking around, I failed to realise that Drew had stopped and crashed right into the back of his bike, falling and landing on him, causing us to fall again on the ground with me on top. The bicycles were about to crash onto us but Drew quickly turned around so it hit him instead. Now he was on top of me, and the bikes were on top of him.

How _awkward._

"You clumsy little snot-head." He gritted his teeth in pain.

"Sorry, but you deserved it." I grinned, despite him saving my butt.

He rolled his eyes and got off, getting the bikes together and parked. I stayed lying down for no reason, and stared at him. He looked so cute under the sun from this perspective. Well, let's face it; he's hot in any perspective. He looked at me.

"If you plan on staying on the ground any longer, you might get hit by a car." He smirked, offering me his hand.

I pouted, declining his offer and getting up myself. He withdrew his hand and rolled his eyes at my childish behaviour. He pointed out to the field we stopped in.

Sunflowers. Sunflowers everywhere.

"Wow…" I stared at the beautiful field of sunflowers, mouth agape.

"I was wondering... Would you like to be my model?" Drew asked nervously, scratching his head.

My smile widened as I nodded furiously. "OF COURSE. This is going to be so much _fun!" _I giggled, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the field.

"Here, wear this sunhat." He offered me a pretty white sunhat.

"Won't the wind blow it away?" I asked. The breeze was strong but gentle.

"Hold on to it, it'll look good that way in the photo." He smirked, putting the hat on me with a pat on the head.

I sat on a giant rock, posing. His stare was intense, he was taking this very seriously.

"Say, Drew, what made you become a photographer?"

He froze, before relaxing and looking at me over the camera he held. He smirked his stupid smirk.

"You."

"W-What?" I blushed furiously, shaking my head and rubbing my cheeks hard.

"Calm down, May, I was only joking. Gosh, I know you love me but still." He laughed at me, as I glared.

"Shut up! Take your stupid pictures!" I shouted, going back to posing in a pouty way.

"C'mon now, give me that smile." He whispered in my ear.

I gulped and slowly, forcefully smiled at him.

"That's better." He smirked, flicking his hair and resuming.

My ear perked up a little. What was that?

"_Baa…_"

Drew must've heard it too because he stopped taking pictures and started looking around, as did I.

"_Baa."_

Drew looked through the sunflowers, pushing them away while I looked the other side. I heard him stop in his tracks and call my name which caused me to rush towards him.

"Look." He whispered.

In a small clearing Drew made, a baby lamb was resting.

"Where's the poor thing's mother?" I frowned.

Drew merely shrugged and picked the lamb up. "I guess this baby is abandoned. I can always take care of him."

"PFF. YEAH RIGHT. You? A dad?" I laughed.

"Yep. Doubt you could do any better, you klutz."

"S-Shut up! I so can!"

"Why not just help me out when I need it?" He suggested, looking at me with those innocent eyes.

Those goddamn non-innocent innocent eyes.

"Whatever, fine." I groaned, crossing my arms.

"That's my girl." He smiled genuinely, ruffling my hair. "Now let's find this baby some food."

And with that, we went on.

;;

End of chapter 2.


	3. Dawn

Chapter 3.  
Dawn.

;;

"Happy birthday, Ms. Berlitz!" They all laughed and giggled, hugging my legs.

The little children looked up to me and smiled their humongous smiles. I laughed at how adorable they were and thanked them. Once they stopped hugging, the tallest kid of them all stood in front, shoving a card towards me, flushed.

"We all chipped into making this card for you, Ms. Berlitz." He blushed, looking away.

I took the card and he zoomed off to the back of the crowd in embarrassment. I smiled, opening the card. Scribbled on drawings and writing was all over, and glue. Lots of glue.

"Thank you all so much. This really means a lot to me." I grinned happily as I got my bag.

I nodded at old Mrs. Stewart to look after the class while I had the rest of the day off and she nodded back. With that, I left the class, waving at the kids who waved back eagerly. As I stepped out, I stared at the small kindergarden. It was adorable, I loved working with kids. There's no war, no problems or drama, if only they ruled the world. If they did, there would be big bouncing balls all over or something. I smiled as I walked into my apartment. Looking around, I'd say I should get ready for the party down by the pool.

God, water. I don't want to be near water but I'm sure everything will be fine. I zoomed down the stairs and out to the pool which I asked, well bribed, to keep private for me and my friends only. I clutched onto my big bag of decoration and grinned.

Streamers! Streamers everywhere! This is going to be the best birthday party ever, I can just feel it! I laughed in sheer happiness as I threw balloons in the pool, outside the pool, outside the patio, inside the patio, everywhere I could possibly think of. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I looked at the party decorations in complete contentment. I skipped to the food and drinks to making sure everything was ready.

"Ding dong, where's the food?" A voice called out from behind me, followed by a big whack.

"Ow, Mist, what the hell?" He complained.

I turned, smiling at the two. "Hi, you guys!"

"Hey hey." Ash grinned his stupid grin, causing Misty to roll her eyes as she put her mallet away.

"Happy birthday, Dawn." She gave me a big smile and put the presents that she and Ash brought onto the patio table.

"Thank you guys so much!" I laughed with a wide smile.

"Sweet 20, aye?" Another voice said.

I looked at Drew and May, May happily putting both presents since Drew's hands were… full? What's that in his arms? I went to him and opened up the cotton towel to find a baby lamb he was feeding with a bottle of what I assumed to be goat's milk.

My eyes lit up. "Drew, that _has _to be my birthday present, he's so adorable!"

"Oh no, definitely _not._ You're just as bad at keeping animals and babies as May." He rolled his eyes, smirking at May who froze at the spot and glared at him.

"You take that back!" She shouted, pointing at his face.

And there they go, with their constant arguments. I looked around, searching for a certain guest. Figures, he's the last to show up, if he even shows up at all. Before moving on, I heard a small cough behind me.

"Happy birthday." He said, looking away when I turned around.

"No present to give, Paul?" Misty smirked at him, shaking her head.

He scoffed. "I'll have something."

He said that as if he didn't plan on getting me anything and to avoid being hit by Misty's mallet.

"Thank you anyways for coming and wishing me." I smiled softly at him but he just rolled his eyes, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to a chair to sit.

I sighed at him, shaking my head before looking at Misty.

She looked back with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Dawn, he'll lighten up eventually."

"It's been 10 years since him and I met and he has not _once _shown _any _signs of changing."

She patted my back, laughing nervously. Her ears perked up and she quickly went to the buffet table, whacking a certain somebody for attempting to eat.

"Eh, it's alright, Misty, you guys can eat anytime you want." My sweat dropped.

That being said, Ash certainly helped himself to the whole lot. I smiled at this, while Misty was trying to hold him back.

"Hey, Drew, you haven't named the lamb yet." May said, watching Drew cradle the baby.

Drew looked up to her and smiled. "What do you want to name him?"

"BAMBI!" She laughed out loud, shaking Drew by the arm.

"No way, stop shaking me!"

I giggled and looked away to Paul, sitting there alone. I walked up to him and sat next to him.

He glanced at me. "What?"

"N-Nothing, I'm just sitting here, that's all!" I huffed, crossing my arms as he looked away, not interested.

I sighed, getting up and leaving. "Whatever."

I put my toe in the pool; it was freezing and sent a shiver up my spine. I quickly backed away but bumped into someone. She turned around, accidentally pushing me into the scary depths of death. I couldn't breathe, I heard shouts and screams, and everything was getting blurry. I started to choke in the water, extending my arm, moving about but I couldn't move up. I cried in fear, my heart exhilarating. Suddenly a huge splash was heard, strong arms wrapping around me and lifting me out of the water.

As he brought me out in his arms, I cuddled close to him, shivering with fear. He sent glaring daggers at May, the one who accidentally pushed me in.

She started sweating, putting her hands up. "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't l-looking, Paul!"

Paul? I looked up with blurry vision to the man who held me close to him. I touched his purple hair as he kept his glare on May. I felt tears of fear running down my cheeks, still shivering from the shock of hitting the water. He walked over to May, screaming his head off at her.

"ARE YOU _MAD?_ YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW SHE'S SCARED SHITLESS OF WATER!"

I flinched, he was pissed. I tried to calm him down but he pushed my hand away.

"YOU'RE JUST AS TROUBLESOME AS SHE IS!" He spat, May starting to tear up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, PAUL!" Drew stepped in, having given the lamb to Misty.

"I-I'm so sorry." She whispered, running out.

Drew glared at Paul as he began walking away with me, leaving Drew to chase after May. I closed my crying eyes and cuddled up in his arms, coughing.

What a birthday party.

;;

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Paul

Chapter 4.  
Paul.

;;

Sad music echoed through the empty living room. I leaned back, inhaling the toxic smoke down my throat. As I exhaled and tapped the cigarette on the ashtray, I glanced out the window. Purple and orange, sun setting, it was a beautiful sunset to behold but there was no one to watch it with. I sighed, thinking about _her. _

She's the last person I want to think about, I can't imagine being with _her._ I got up, stubbing the cigarette down and turning the volume higher. I wanted to drown, drown in the music. There was nothing else to do, nowhere to go to. Walking out the balcony and looking down, I was thinking of that one way to get out but I forcefully pushed that to the back of my mind.

'_That is for the weak._' I glared down.

Kicking the rails, I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. I've grown weaker; I've gotten useless in this world. I had no job, no one, no _reason _to keep on living. Nothing to do. I had nothing to live for, nothing to die for.

_Nothing._

That word was cruel, it was stuck in my mind and I couldn't get rid of it. I pushed myself away from the rails and into the living room. The phone rang and I went over the check the caller ID.

"Pf… What does he want?" I glared at the name 'Ash'.

I put the phone down after putting it on silent. He would only bother me some more. I sat on the couch again, grabbing a crumpled picture, looking at it with stern eyes.

"Reggie…"

He was gone. As I hated his help, he kept me going and now he's _gone._ Why didn't I accept his help, if I did, I would have a good job right now and a steady income. As much as I hate thinking this, the only one left in this world that's keeping me going is… _her._

Without _her, _I would probably have killed myself by now. That day, when she fell into the pool, I wanted nothing else but to have saved her. By saving her, I saved myself from a world of regret and nothingness. Suddenly, a soft and slow lullaby was playing.

"_We all want, we all yearn.  
Be soft, don't be stern."_

I sighed, stupid song. I didn't change it though, it was calming. It got darker as the sun finally sets. Pianos were viciously playing in my head, making the moment dramatic. Closing my eyes, I try to forget everything and fell asleep on the couch. Thinking will bring nothing but sorrow. That being said in my mind, I dozed off with the music playing strongly in the background.

_Brrnggggg. Bringggggggggg._

Stupid. Phone.

I groaned, picking the phone up. "What?"

"You should really stop." The voice muttered; it was Ash.

"Stop wha-"

"Being a jerk." His tone was serious.

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I want to do that?"

"May is still bawling her eyes out. She won't stop blaming herself, even Dawn is trying to comfort her."

"…Dawn…" I whispered very lightly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I quickly said.

I got out another cigarette and put it my mouth, lighting it. I inhaled deeply and exhaled.

Ash must've heard me. "Stop it, you're killing yourself."

"So?"

"Don't you care for your life?"

"What life?" I glared out the window, groaning and hanging up the phone without a goodbye.

I inhaled again. This is all I have right now, if I can't smoke, what _can _I do? I inhaled more. Life has no meaning to it; I don't see where I'm going with this bunch. More. If only they'd understand.

I suddenly started choking and coughing. I punched my chest gently, and eased myself. I feel so completely stupid, not exhaling. With that, I let out a huge puff of smoke that filled the air. I watched the smoke dance around the room and started coughing, but not as violently as just now. I don't suppose it'd matter if I were to just die here and now. No, I don't suppose it would. And with that, I went back to dozing off.

Ergh, what's with the constant banging on the door? Groaning, I got up and staggered towards the door, rubbing my tired eyes. When I opened it, I saw a very angry old lady who was the owner of this land.

"TURN DOWN THAT RACKET OR I'LL HAVE TO KICK YOU OUT!" She shouted, before stomping off like the old lady she is.

I rolled my eyes, turning off the radio. I checked my phone, 12 missed called, 7 from Ash, 3 from Misty and 2 from… _her._ I sighed, throwing the phone on the couch and got ready to leave the building. I think I could go a day without that troublesome device. I grabbed my keys and stormed out. Each step I took, I kept thinking about what I would do. Finally, after a lot of thought, I reached the lake-side park. I walked in and looked at all the happy faces that went by. Old ladies feeding pigeons, joggers, couples, all those kind of people that made me envy their happiness.

I ended up sitting next to a man with flowers and looked at him with curiousity. He looked back with sorrowful eyes. I raised an eyebrow as he shoved the flowers to me, getting up and looking away.

"She rejected me…" He whispered.

I looked at the crushed flowers on my lap and got up, giving them back.

"Don't sweat it." I rolled my eyes, walking away.

While walking, this guy had the nerve to throw the flowers at the back of my head. I turned around swiftly and glared.

"What the hell was that for!" I shouted.

He began to cry, drawing in a small crowd. "You have no idea what I've been through! How can you tell me to not sweat it!"

I twitched, who did he think he is? "Buzz off, you annoying little brat. I have bigger issues to deal with than some butt hurt freak."

"…" He stood there, speechless and fell to the ground.

People around were saying how heartless I was and that I should've helped him or said sorry. I gave every single person around us daggering glares that pierced their souls.

"And the whole lot of you! You think this man has it bad? Well _piss off!_" I shouted at them and ran off.

I did _not _want to deal with these sad saps. I preferred the happy mood that filled the air rather than this _crap. _I stopped to take a breather and saw Misty sitting by the lake, hugging May along with Dawn. I froze; I didn't want them to see me so I shoved my hands in my pockets and took off.

"May, it's alright." Her voice caused me to stop in my tracks.

I turned slowly, looking at the crying May. Dawn was rubbing her back. What does she think she's doing? She's so close to that lake, she could fall in.

"Dawn, are you mad?" I asked out loud, before shutting my mouth, eyes widened.

I did _not _mean to say that out loud. They turned around, Misty growling, Dawn worries and May crying. I stood there in awkward silence, looking at them with cruel eyes.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Misty got up, pointing her finger at me in a menacingly manner.

"Walkin-"

"Say sorry to May." Her voice was stern.

"What if I don't?" I raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Do it now, or so help me God!" She shouted, pointing at May.

Dawn stared at me, nodding. "Please say sorry, Paul." She pleaded.

"G-Guys it's okay." May assured them.

I groaned, leaving the scene while they were mildly distracted. What a troublesome bunch of girls, I don't know what Ash and Drew see in them.

;;

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Misty

Chapter 5.  
Misty.

;;

I breathed in the fresh lake air. Dipping my legs in and splashing them around, I enjoyed the chill of the water, it felt like a wake-up call. I smiled at my reflection and swirled my finger around it, creating ripples which distorted my face. The wind blew gently against my face as I looked up to the bright-lit sky. What a lovely day, although I wished it was raining. I loved the rain, it felt so perfect, so soothe. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. Everything felt right.

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind.

I turned to see Ash grinning his silly grin, coming to sit next to me. He started picking the grass and playing with the blades.

Rolling my eyes, I looked away. "Hi, Ash. What're you doing here?"

"Chilling, like you. Do you _always _stay here?" He chuckled, ruffling my hair.

I pushed his hand away and glared. "Yes, why? Got a problem, Ketchum?"

He shook his head and smiled, looking out at the lake. I stared at his face, he was so happy, so pleased with life. Everyone had problems, even him but he never took that stupid grin off his face. I smiled softly, and then started laughing.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "What's so funny?"

"You're strange, you know that?" I smirked, taking the blades of grass he was playing with out of his hands.

"Why do you say that?" He laughed, pulling more grass out.

"You're always happy, why is that?"

"Hm… Well…" He started off; giving it some thought before looking at me with a wide grin and started tickling me. "_YOU _make me happy!" He laughed along with me.

"S-Stop it! I'll whack you if you d-don't!" I cried in between laughs.

He just stuck his tongue out and went back to his original position, giving me a wide, cheerful grin. I smiled back slowly and crookedly, this is getting weird. I fiddled around with the blade of grass with my thumbs, biting my bottom lip.

"You'll never guess who I brought out of his cage!" He said out of nowhere with excitement.

I looked at him with an eyebrow up, he didn't actually do what I think he did, did he? He can't be _that _stupid.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any more ridiculous, he slowly brings out a little yellow mouse which looked around the area in confusion, twitching his nose.

"It's little ole' Pikachu!" He laughed, cuddling his small mouse.

"Why'd you name the poor mouse after a Pokémon?" I sighed, looking at the cute creature as it cleansed itself.

"I love Pokémon! This little rascal reminds me of Pikachu anyways, I always use Pikachu in my battles in Pokémon!" He pouted, stroking little Pikachu.

I rolled my eyes, smiling at his childishness. "One of these days, Ketchum, you'll have to grow up." I looked down to my reflection. "…When that day comes, the world will be full of sorrow." I whispered, barely audible.

He looked at me, his eyes serious. I looked back; I hope he didn't hear me.

"I'll never grow up if you don't want me to." He sighed, smiling at me.

"N-N-No! You'll have to eventually! I don't know what you'll be like when you do, so I don't have the right to say I do know!" I put my hands up, waving them around in panic.

He stared at me with a puzzled face. "What're you talking about, Mists?" He then started to smile. "I'll be happy as long as you're with me."

I started to feel fuzzy and tingly. Heat was rushing to my cheeks as I looked away, mentally slapping myself.

He laughed, hugging me tightly before getting up. "I'll see you later, k? Got a job to go to, you know?" He stopped in his tracks and looked back. "Which reminds me, isn't your shift starting now?"

I sighed, getting up. "Right, right, I nearly forgot. Thanks."

Before we left the park, I looked back to the lake, smiling. I'll be back soon.

Me and Ash rushed to the grocery store and grabbed our aprons and hat. We began greeting customers and helping them out with a cheerful smile. The entire time, I kept my eyes locked on Ash, to make sure he doesn't get into trouble, of course. I blushed slightly until I saw a young girl, around our age but still much younger, approach him with a flirty smile.

She looked at his Pokémon hat. "Hey, would you be so kind as to direct me to the _Pokémon _section?"

At that, Ash's eyes lit up. "You like Pokémon?" But then he looked down in disappointment. "There's no such thing as a Pokémon section, even though I wish there was."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Whatever, you're kind of cute you know that?" Winking, she grabbed his hat and took it off.

Ash stared in a blur manner, laughing and scratching his head. "Gee, thanks!"

She smiled playfully, tapping his nose with her little finger while I glared furiously. How dare she try to play around with his feelings, I'll show her! I stomped towards them, fuming as she turned to me with an annoyed glare. I shoved her out of the way, snatching Ash's hat back.

"Listen, you, don't you even _think _about trying to play around with him!" I shouted angrily, waving his hat at her face.

"Psh, whatever." She left the building, leaving me and Ash standing there in awkward silence.

I stared in tense at his hat before turning to him and shoving it to him, blushing.

"You idiot." I sighed.

He stared, confused as ever. I sighed and went back to my post while he went back to smiling at customers, greeting them warmly. I watched him while a small smile grew upon my lips. He really was something. I know that I'm the one that looks after him but if he weren't there… Well, I don't know what I'd do.

I saw Ash go into an aisle, picking something up. When he looked at it, he immediately blushed a deep crimson red, quickly putting it back down while walking away. I wonder what he picked up… I went over to the aisle and picked up what seems to be a packet of…

_Condoms._

That Ash! What was he _thinking _in that dirty mind of his? Ergh, disgusting. I shoved the packet back and went towards the direction of the still blushing Ash. When he saw me, he quickly looked away, embarrassed. I rolled my eyes.

"Ash, what the hell?"

"W-What? I didn't do anything!" He whined, running off.

I sighed, watching him bump into several people. Yep, he _really _was something else.

;;

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Ash

Chapter 6.  
Ash.

;;

I hummed along to the tune of the birds, walking happily in the streets. It was such a wonderful day, the sun was shining bright and the clouds were spread out randomly, giving some shade. The trees branched over me, small rays of sunlight spilling through the leaves. This park, it's so relaxing, if I could just...

_Die here…_

It would be fine; I would be perfectly fine with it, if not joyous. I took out my Gameboy Colour and shoved my game into it. Loading my saved file, I resumed playing Pokémon Yellow.

"Don't you ever get tired of that game?" a voice groaned from behind me.

I turned to face a very annoyed Paul. I smiled at him anyways; maybe it'll brighten the mood up.

"Nope, I love it. I check up on Pikachu every day!" I chuckled, before looking over to my Gameboy screen. "You look exhausted, what happened?"

He cleared his throat, looking away. "I was getting away from 3 certain girls." He looked at me with a grimace playing on his face. "I believe one of them belongs to you."

I turned off my game after saving it, looking at him seriously for a split second before easing up with a grin. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't play a fool, Ash, we both know you aren't _that _stupid."

I was taken back. What _is _he talking about, though? I shook the feeling of confusion off and regained myself. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Paul."

"Misty."

Heat rose to my cheeks, what has Misty got to do with anything? I'm completely lost, I forgot what we were even talking about but the sound of her name was so sweet.

Except for the fact that _Paul _said it.

"What about her?" I decided to ask but when I did, Paul groaned in a very annoyed manner.

"What?" I stared in confusion before he walked away, waving his hand at me.

…Whatever. I won't let him bother my day. I heard soft music begin to play, causing me to look on my right, towards the vine-covered gazebo. It was so soothe, so relaxing and beautiful. If I'm right, they're playing and singing to 'Always with me' by Kate Covington. I smiled softly, it truly was wonderful. I began walking towards the gazebo, where a young woman and with people playing instruments in the background.

'_La la la la la la.' _She hummed, looking towards me with a smile while the other women who played the instruments sang along.

I smiled back, waving slightly. She was gorgeous; her voice was beautiful and harmonious. It was a magical feeling, a gazebo, vines, singing and people surrounding the gazebo. I looked at these people to see them all together, smiling and laughing in glee. It made me so happy, knowing they were all happy and there wasn't a problem in the air.

I swayed to the song and noticed a figure standing next to me. I turned my head to see that certain someone that made my blood rush.

"Hi, Ash." She smiled before turning her head to me and giggling.

Oh, how happy… I loved seeing her happy.

I grinned a wide grin. "Hi, Mists!"

She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and started swaying to the song. It caught me off-guard at first but I happily swayed along. Cherry blossoms played its part, dancing in the wind. One landed on my face, causing Misty to laugh. She blew it away and smiled at me softly. This song must make her happy…

I took her hand and we slowly walked away, the song echoing through the entire park. All the flowers have bloomed from their sleep and such a variety as well. Bluebells, roses, daffodils, and bright lilies filled the scenery with their beauty and scent. Gosh, I bet Drew _loves _this park just as much as Misty.

Misty looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I laughed at myself.

"What's so funny?" She asked, chuckling.

I froze, I forgot she was there. "E-Erm… Nooothing."

BANG. She whacked me hard. I wept, that was extremely painful, and why does she keep hitting me? I never did anything wrong! I whined, holding onto my throbbing head. She smirked and ruffled my hair as she went over to her favourite spot to sit by the lake. I sat next to her.

Now why does this seem familiar? I realized the sun was beginning to set; we must've spent all day here. Misty laid her head on my shoulder; a shiver ran down my spine. Why do I feel so weird? I don't know I must be hungry…

"Gee, Misty, I'm starving." I groaned.

I honestly didn't even know if I was actually hungry or not, but oh well, I would eat anything, anytime! I grinned at the thought of food until Misty's sigh rang through my ears. I looked down and found that she isn't leaning on me anymore; she was just sitting there, hugging her legs.

I furrowed my eyebrows in worry. "Mists, what's wrong?"

She looked away, hoping I wouldn't notice but I did. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me. Maybe a little cuddle would help?

"Ash, do you know what love is?"

My eyes widened but then slowly softened on her, a small smile playing on my lips. "Perhaps."

I can't say I've matured much from my younger years but… Like she said, I'll have to grow up one day, maybe this is what she meant. She looked at me with great sorrow to her eyes. My heart shattered at the look of her despair, w-why is she so sad?

"Misty…"

"Do you really know what it means to love?" She asked.

"…Yes." I looked towards the lake, hugging my own legs.

This is awkward, what happened to the happiness that played around in our minds? Why is the mood so… down…?

"Yes, I do." I finalized what I said and looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"So do I." She smiled nervously.

...

There's a weird feeling inside of me, burning my insides. I must be _really _hungry but I don't know what it is, I feel somewhat angry.

"Who do you love?" I asked, choking on my words.

"You'll see one of these days." She smiled normally now, getting up and offering me her hand.

I took it; you have no idea how strong she was to have pulled me up. That scared me a little, I admit. The sun had set and it was dark. The streetlights lit the way as we walked around more. A guard was whistling as he neared us, looking at us with confusion.

"Hey you two, you aren't meant to be here at this time." He said, pointing at us both.

"Oh." I looked towards the exit as he guided us through with a flashlight. It was really dark.

I decided to walk Misty home but it started raining. I took off the jacket I was wearing and kept it over the two of us. We began running, running as fast as we could. Suddenly we came to a halt in front of 2 strong looking men in all black.

"Well, look who came to play in the dark." One of them said, nearing Misty with a toothy grin.

I don't know what came over me but I punched him hard in the face, making him fall to the side. The other man decided to fight back as we began to have a fist fight. I gritted my teeth in pain as he punched my stomach

I turned to Misty and screamed, "RUN!"

Misty didn't want to run alone, she pushed the man off me with great force and took my arm, running. We panted, the jacket was left there. We couldn't see much, the streetlights were dim and we were panicking. Those guys could have guns or knives. If they even _think _of hurting Misty, I swear…

"Ash! Watch where you're going!" Misty screamed at me since I nearly hit a lamp post.

I was going to laugh in nervousness but Misty slipped and slid onto the middle of the road. She groaned, grabbing her head. Something flashed into my eyes as they widened. My heart throbbed, as I jolted into action. I slid, pulling her out of the way but slipping myself.

"_**ASH!"**_

The honk of the car was loud and clear, but I was too late…

I lost breath; I choked and blinked several times.

Sudden bolts of pain shot all over through me.

I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move. It hurt so much. My eyesight got blurry and Misty came into view. I knew it was her, her orange hair stood out. I could feel raindrops on my cheeks, or was that her tears? I reached out for her cheek, but I couldn't make it, I couldn't reach her soft face. I felt broken. Inside and out.

Her voice, her face, it's so relaxing, if I could just...

_Die here…_

Blur. White. Black. Everything… faded… away, faded away from the sound of Misty's scream. It all went... Black.

;;

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Everyone

Chapter 7.  
Everyone.

;;

Misty sat there, staring at his face, his emotionless face. That smile was gone, that everlasting grin, it was gone. She stared with so much sorrow, clutching onto his hat in her hands. He laid on the hospital bed, motionless, the pulse of his heart beeping. Misty didn't take her eyes off of him. As she reached for his hand to hold, she stopped herself and withdrew it.

'_It was my fault._' She looked away, sighing.

Dawn and May stood on the other side, both looking down in pain.

"How long has he been in that coma?" Dawn whispered, looking at Misty's sorrowful face.

She opened her mouth but no words came, she choked on her breath. She couldn't speak, she was too hurt.

"Around two weeks." May answered for her, staring down at Ash's peaceful face.

Dawn nodded before heading for the door, looking back at Misty. "You have to start eating more, Mists, you're getting skinny." And with that, she left.

Misty froze at the word 'Mists'. Ash called her that, it was nearly all he called her. May placed a CD in the small radio on the desk, letting it play 'World spins madly on' by the Weepies. Maybe it'd cheer her up. As it played throughout the room, Misty was in tears. May left the room in silence, leaving her to be with him alone.

"W-Why? Why did you- Why did you have to save me?" She stuttered, choking on her words.

_I thought of you and where'd you gone and let the world spin madly on._

She was dying on the inside, watching him. "I-If I wasn't so s-stupid, i-if I didn't s-s-slip." She hiccupped in between her tears. "This w-wouldn't have h-h-happened!" She screamed at herself, laying her head down onto his broken body.

She looked over to her bag and brought out a little mouse-like critter. She laid him on top of Ash, watching him spin around in circles, trying to wake his master up.

"It's o-okay, Pikachu." She smiled crookedly, her shivering hand stroking the small, yellow creature.

Drew stepped into the room, walking over to her with a little container full of food. He gestured for her to eat but she refused.

"Misty, you're going to die." He rolled his eyes jokingly.

She glared at him. "So be it."

He put the food on her lap. "You need to eat and sleep, stop letting this get to you, he'll wake up. It's not your fault."

"How would you feel if May was in Ash's place?" She snapped rather loudly.

Drew stopped for a minute, looking towards Ash. He imagined her in that bed, dying and looked back at Misty with death in his eyes. He didn't want to think about it so without another word, he left in haste. When he closed the door, he looked inside the small window, picturing what Misty had said. He can't stop thinking about it.

"What's wrong, Drew?" A sweet voice asked from behind him.

He spun on his heel quickly in shock. As soon as he saw her calm face, he let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you worried about Ash?" May asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yea, that's it." He nodded, looking away.

At that moment, May wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She breathed in his sweet scent as he did with her. Raking his hair with her fingers, she looked at him.

"It'll be alright." She smiled innocently.

He blushed slightly before stumbling back, flicking his hair out of his face. She smiled before walking away, Drew watching her every step. He sighed again, this time it was more tensed. He looked at the door before walking out, seeing Dawn and May talking to each other, worried. Paul was plainly sitting at the sidelines but eventually he got up and walked away. Dawn watched him leave before deciding to follow close behind. Walking over to the distracted May, Drew tapped her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hi again, Drew." She smiled slowly.

"What's up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We're just worried about Misty; she hasn't eaten or slept in days." May said, looking down to her feet with a frown.

"Come on, let's go home." Drew wrapped his arms around May in a comforting manner while walking her home.

**Boom! Crash!**

Thunder struck, raindrops pelted down onto the ground. Drew looked up.

"When will there ever be any nice weather?" He sighed, taking his jacket off and putting it over May and himself.

Dawn watched them leave from a distance while she just shrugged it off. She walked in the rain, not minding. For a moment, she'd stop and feel like she had forgotten something and then it finally came to her realization what it was.

"_MY HAAAAIIIIRRRRR!"_

She screeched, running around for safety. She found a nearby apartment block and crashed in. She sweatdropped and looked towards a little corner store. She got up, dusted herself off and jogged over.

_Ching-a-ling._

The bell rang as she looked around, spotting a familiar figure. She could only see the top of his head and even that was hard to do, she had to be on her toes. He was moving towards the cashier who was nearby the door and she quickly jumped towards the side, hiding from the man. The cashier stared but regained his position when the man slammed a packet of cigarettes on the table.

Her eyes widened, she was about to squeak but refrained from doing so. She never knew he smoked, she never thought he would dare do such a thing. She watched him walk out the door, a cigarette in his mouth, which he was lighting. She slowly and quietly hung around him, spying. He got into the lift and pushed the button.

Before the doors closed, he saw her, eyes widening. As the lift shifted upwards, the cigarette dropped from his mouth in pure shock, falling towards the ground. A few minutes later, the lift began to catch fire and it halted with a screech. Smoke began filling the lift, he was choking on it. Was he to perish under harsh flames? In regret? No. He was quick to think and started banging the top of the lift. As he did so, he began to feel weaker. He heard shouts and screams, calling his name.

"_PAUL!" _

Her voice echoed in his mind. He couldn't die, not now, not with her still alive. He wasn't about to give into such a harsh fate, he wasn't that weak. Finally after another big bang, he crashed open the ventilator, cutting himself across his arm. He winced slightly but shrugged it off, jumping up onto the roof of the lift. He looked around, cupping his hand over his mouth, coughing violently. He found it hard to breathe after having inhaled all that smoke into his lungs. He patted his chest before looking upwards. He saw an elevator door nearby and began climbing up. It was tough, the wall wasn't easy to clutch and climb. He slipped a few times but eventually made it.

He started pounding the doors, shouting. He coughed a couple of times but felt like it was easing up. He shook it off, smashing the door open a little. He felt a sense of relief fill through his body and finally bashed the doors open, stumbling out. He staggered onto the floor, coughing more and curled up into a ball. It was so painful; he never felt such pain fill his chest. He heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards him before being hugged tightly.

"YOU_ SCARED_ ME! YOU SCARED ME _SO MUCH_! I SAW SMOKE AND I-I DIDN'T KNOW W-WHAT TO DO!" She screamed, tears forming and dropping onto his shoulder.

He slowly wrapped one arm around her but stopped himself from doing so, pushing her away gently. He got up, clutching his chest in pain and stumbled towards the stairs. Dawn quickly ran by his side, helping him up the stairs but he shrugged her off. They finally reached his door and he quickly went over to the couch, falling onto it. He slowly reached for his pocket, taking out the packet of cigarettes he had bought while Dawn watched, rubbing her eyes.

"S-Stop it." She whispered, watching him flick the lighter on. The flame grew as he lit the cigarette in his mouth.

"**STOP IT!"**

Paul glanced over to her direction, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, puffing out a small cloud of smoke. He raised his eyebrow towards her.

"W-Why're you doing that? Why're you k-killing yourself?" She felt a chill rush down her spine from his ice cold glare.

"What else is there to do?" He huffed.

"Paul, there's so many other ways to become happier other than smoking!" She shouted, taking the cigarette away from him.

He snarled while getting up with so much force that it pushed her onto the couch. She winced at his actions.

"Easy for you to say, you get everything in the palm of your hand. What do I have? A family? No. Friends? Sure a bunch of retards. A job? No."

"You have me." Dawn said under her breath.

Paul chuckled menacingly. "What're you implying-"

"I'm not done, Paul." She snapped, getting up from the couch and facing him. "You think I have it easy? Jesus, Paul, _no one _has it easy, okay?" She pointed her finger at his face which caused Paul to grit his teeth in anger.

"You're right, okay? You're **RIGHT!** I don't have it easy and neither does anybody else! Since everybody has it hard too, I don't have the right to go pissing about my own problems, isn't that right?" He shouted, pushing Dawn out of the way and stomping out the room, slamming the door on his way.

He jogged out the door, wincing every few steps from the pain. He didn't bother taking an umbrella and walked in the rain, looking down at his shady reflection on the sidewalk. He grimaced at it and forcefully kicked against the puddles. Taking out his phone, he dialled Drew's number.

_Brrng… Brnngg…_

"_Hello?"_

"Drew, you're the only person I know that's relatively close to sane…" He mumbled, looking towards the road, cars zooming by, splashing water against him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drew walked around; phone to his ear while watching his little lamb play around with a blanket that he had given.

"_Dawn's in my house, we just had an argument. She caught me."_

"She finally caught you, huh? Well, I've been telling you to stop smoking since we were like 13." He rolled his eyes. "Don't sweat it, Dawn will forget about it."

"…" Paul wanted to say what else was bothering him, that awful pain that's been jolting around in his body, mostly his chest but he would never admit the pain he felt.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Hm… He hung up." Drew sighed, putting his phone back into his pocket before crouching down to the little lamb.

He smiled as the little lamb licked his cheek. Chuckling, he ruffled the lambs head.

_Knock, knock._

He went over to the door and answered it, only to see a cheerful face with a piece of paper clutched against her chest.

"What is it, May?" He smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Don't act like that! You should be thankful, I found a farmer to take the lamb in!" She said, waving the piece of paper with an address and a number written down on it.

If he was drinking something, he would've spitted it out onto her face. Drew stared in disbelief at May and then to the playful little lamb. He gulped, looking back at May.

"I-I don't think we should give the lamb away. What if- What if that farmer is evil?" Drew quickly said in panic.

May gave him a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about? He's really nice. He has lots of animals on his farm and-"

She stopped, looking at Drew's sorrowful face. A smile formed on her lips as she poked his cheek playfully.

"You want to keep the little bugger don't you?" She laughed.

He blushed, pushing her finger away and putting his head down shamefully.

"Aw, you're so fatherly." May giggled, hugging Drew. "But you have to give that lamb to someone who can properly take care of him; someone who has experience."

"**NO!" **He shouted harshly, pushing May out the door and slamming it.

He started sweating, this was very unlike him. Over a little lamb? He shouldn't act this way. He slid down the door and onto the floor, burrowing his head into his hands, raking his hair in frustration. The little lamb came over and nuzzled Drew's cheek. He forced a smile and picked the lamb up, putting him on his lap.

"I just… I just don't want to be alone." He whispered, hugging the lamb.

"Drew! Open up!" May was banging on the door.

"Go away; I never want to see you again. You don't understand anything that revolves around my life." He mumbled, getting up and carrying the lamb with him.

He went out into the balcony and looked down. He grabbed onto the lamb tightly and went onto the ladder at the side of the barrier. He climbed down as fast as he can, occasionally slipping a little but keeping his grip onto the handles tight. When he reached the bottom, he ran off. Where? He didn't know but he wanted to be away from her. She would take what was precious to him away.

He finally reached Paul's apartment and rushed in but unfortunately, the elevator was out of order for whatever reason. He jolted up the stairs and finally reached Paul's floor, not stopping for a breather and barging into his house.

No one, there was no one.

He heard weeping and peeked over the couch, seeing Dawn curled up, crying. He sat on the edge of the couch, letting the lamb play around on the floor.

"Dawn?" He reached to touch her but she grabbed his hand before he could.

"What's going on, Drew? I don't understand anything." She whispered, barely audible but he heard every word.

"I… I honestly don't understand what's happening around us anymore either." He frowned, Dawn releasing his hand.

"Ash is in hospital, Misty isn't eating or sleeping, Paul is smoking, is there anything else I should know?"

"…I just ran away from May." He sighed.

Dawn got up, sitting next to Drew and staring at him, confused. "Why?"

"She wanted to take my lamb away, take him away to a farmer." He looked down to the lamb.

"That's not a very good reason to run away." Dawn rolled her eyes, flicking his head.

"Ow! What do you mean?" Rubbing his head, he looked towards Dawn.

"It's just a lamb. If you really cared for the poor baby, you'd do what May says and give him in to the farmer. It's best for the lamb _and _you. You've been tucked away in your house each day with that lamb. A lamb needs open space, a field, other sheep."

Drew pondered over this for a moment before speaking up. "Y-You're right."

"You can always visit the lamb anyways." She smiled softly before being hugged by Drew.

"Thanks, Dawn." He whispered into his ear before running out the door with the lamb in his arms.

He ran and ran, but it was useless. When he was at his door, there was a note along with the paper May was holding, but no May. He picked up both pieces of paper while walking into his house, the lamb running around. He sat on the couch, eyes wide open at the note he was reading. Shoving the note aside, he ran out the door, leaving the lamb and the note.

'_I'm gone, and you won't see me again._

_- May.'_

;;

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Ash 2

Chapter 8.  
Ash.

;;

Ergh… I see circles, lights, different shapes and colours. My head began pounding; I couldn't see anything. What is this? Why do I hear faint cries?

"Urgh…" I managed to groan out loud.

"A-Ash?"

…Misty.

It was Misty; her voice sent a wave of relief through my body. I've never felt more at peace from hearing her voice. I tried opening my mouth, tried saying her name, tried to say _anything _to get out of this weird trance I was in but all that I could do was moan.

"ASH!" She shouted.

I felt like I was being shaken by her grip. "M-Misty… Ergh…" I grabbed my head with one hand, raking my hair and held her hand with the other.

"Oh God! O-Oh _GOD!" _Her screams were beginning to ring through my ears.

I felt arms wrap around me tightly and sobbing on my shoulders. What was she even crying about? What happened? I don't remember… I finally opened my eyes slowly which was hard enough to do and I see bright lights.

"Am I dead?" I mumbled.

WHACK!

"JESUS, MISTY! WHAT THE HELL?" I burst, falling off the bed and grabbing my head as I sat on the floor, cringing.

"WHY'RE YOU SO STUPID? WHY'D YOU SAVE ME?" She screamed, whacking more.

I bit my lip in pain, what was she going on about? "Misty! GOD, CALM DOWN! OW!" I grabbed her wrist and stopped her from whacking me again.

She glared at me as I tried to get up but ended up falling on my bed so I just remained seated.

"W-What? What'd I do wrong?" I asked nervously, she looked extremely worried but yet angry.

"Do you even remember what happened?" She sighed, pulling her hand away from my grasp.

I tried to look around; maybe something would refresh my memory. It looked like a medical bay and I was in white clothes. I gulped, was I… was I ill or something? Wait… no…. I remember flashing lights, screams, screeching, _and car tires. _

"M-Misty, what happened to me?" I looked at myself, there were no injuries. I can see a few stitches here and there but I don't feel like I have any broken bones.

I tried getting up but my legs felt wobbly and I couldn't move. "Oh God, why can't I walk?" I whined, looking at Misty for an answer but she remained silent the entire time.

"I'm not disabled am I?" I asked with a worried expression, I hope I'm not.

She smiled softly and shook her head. I smiled back, seeing her smile made me feel less worried. Medics suddenly burst through the door. The head medic of the group dropped his pen.

"Well… I'll be…" He smiled.

"Erm… Dude, why can't I walk?" I asked him instead.

"You were in a coma for a few months; your legs aren't used to walking anymore so it'll take some time getting used to."

I stared at him. A coma? Impossible, I don't even feel like I've been gone, it felt like a long, nice nap. Suddenly, his words struck me.

"Wait, wait… _How long _will it take for me to be able to walk again?" I asked carefully.

He smiled nervously. "Not too long… A week?"

"_A WEEK? _Of not _walking_?" My face fell as I plopped down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling in shock. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Ms. Waterflower will stay with you and help you out; she never left your side since you fell into that coma so I'm sure she wouldn't mind not leaving now either." He chuckled, receiving glares from Misty.

"Who said I agreed to that?" She scoffed.

"If you don't want to, we'll get one of the nurses to help him." The doctor pointed to an eager looking nurse while I sat up, giving her an uninterested glance.

"Don't bother; I'll be on my feet in no time." I rolled my eyes, trying to get up but falling on the bed again.

I kept trying but to no avail, I couldn't even stand. Misty laughed at me and wiped her tear as I glared.

"I-I'll help you, hah." She chuckled, grabbing hold of my arm.

I smiled slightly but… something didn't feel right. Months… I was _dead _for months. I stumbled while Misty held me up with all her strength. I felt so lifeless; I didn't feel as motivated as I always was months ago, I couldn't _smile._

"Ash…?"

I looked up at Misty with darkness. "Misty…"

Misty furrowed her eyebrows at me. "It'll take a while, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it!"

I shook my head. "It's not that."

"Well… what is it?" She smiled, helping me up on my feet.

"What was going on while I was… gone?" I bit my lip.

Misty stared at me and gave it some thought. "A-Ash… I honestly don't know. Everyone stopped visiting you after a month…"

"And what about you?"

"…I never even left." She sighed, holding onto me tighter as my legs wanted to give way to the weight of my body.

I saw her cheeks tint red slightly. I smiled a little at that, she was adorable, it can't be helped. I fell down onto the bed and she was dragged along, landing on top of me. She blushed more and so did I. I looked into her cerulean eyes, they glowed its way into my throat, catching my breath and taking it away.

"Gee, Mists… You have pretty eyes." I chuckled, stroking her hair behind her ear.

She blushed furiously and looked away. "S-Shut up, you idiot." She rushed off of me, dusting herself off.

"Am I that horrible to be close to?" I laughed, holding onto her waist and bringing her back down.

Her back faced me while she was on my lap. I tickled her furiously as she squirmed and laughed out loud. She squirmed to the point where she was on the bed and I was _standing _over her.

"H-Hey… I'm standing! Look, Mists!" I laughed before getting a little wobbly and tipsy, but I managed to stay up.

"Greeeeat, now we have to teach baby Ash how to walk again." She rolled her eyes before whacking me hard on the head. "_That _was for tickling me."

"OH yea, where's Pikachu? Did you take care of him?" I panicked.

"Chill, Ash, I fed him and all. He's here too." She pointed to the cage containing my little cute mouse.

I rushed to the cage, taking out Pikachu and cuddling him.

"Careful now, any tighter and you might crush the poor thing." Misty chuckled.

"I missed you so-"

Wait… Did I just… walk here?

"MISTY I'M WALKING! LOOK! AH!" I shouted in happiness, jumping but then falling.

"Haah, guess I shouldn't go straight to jumping around." Me and Misty both sweatdropped while Pikachu scurried around to my shoulder.

"You klutz." She shook her head, offering me her hand and I took it.

She pulled me up and I thanked her. This was such a great day, screw me being so depressed earlier! She smiled at me.

"You really are cheerful all the time."

"Is that bad?" I looked at her, waiting for her answer but she just shook her head.

"I'll go tell the others, you stay here and rest."

"Misty, I've had _months _of rest, let me come!" I whined, clinging onto her.

"Alright, alright! Let's go!" She blushed and forcefully escaped my grip.

I chuckled at her and followed her out the door. I wonder how everyone is...

;;

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Misty 2

Chapter 9.  
Misty.

;;

I can't believe he's up, he's _finally _up. It's such a great feeling, knowing that I can finally see him smile that stupid smile of his, it brings me peace. Some people call me selfish for saying things like that; they think that I only want him around to make me happy.

Let's face it, who _doesn't _want to be happy? Aside from that, I love being around Ash… Just being around him, words can't explain how it makes me feel. I'm sure it makes Ash happy to be around me too, he laughs all the time around me. Then again… He does to everyone…

_Is he happy to be with me?_

… Well that will be decided later, right now, I'm just glad he's alright.

"Misty?" He looked at me, concerned as we walked along the path from the hospital.

"Hm?"

"What's wro-"

He was cut off by a man being rushed in by a woman. He looked familiar but they went by too fast and I couldn't tell who it was considering I wasn't paying much attention. I looked back at Ash and tilted my head.

"Yea, what was it?"

"Nothing, nothing." He sweatdropped, grinning sillily… Sillily, is that a word? I'm sure it isn't. That doesn't matter anyways.

I took his hand and we continued walking. Our stroll was silent, too silent. Ash is never usually silent, _ever._

"Ash…? Is something wrong?" I asked, nudging him with my shoulder, pushing him gently as he chuckled nervously.

"No, no, I'm just thinking… Did anything happen while I was gone?" He smiled softly.

Gone? It's not like he was dead.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Did you… erm…" He scratched his head, looking away.

"Did I what?"

"Did you find that guy? I-I mean… Do I get to see him anytime soon?" He stuttered, averting his eyes to his feet.

"Guy? What guy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Remember… Before that day I got hit by a… Erm... Yea… remember you said you knew what it felt like to love, and that I'd see who it was you loved one day."

My mouth formed an O-shape, as I looked away awkwardly. He's really dense, isn't he?

"Say, Ash, how about I treat you to lunch? You must be starving after all that time in that bed." I smirked, knowing that it would change the subject easily.

His eyes sparkled. Bingo, I knew it'd work. He grabbed my hand and dragged me away quickly, but I was quick to whack him.

"MISTY! DON'T HIT A GUY ADMITTED OUT OF HOSPITAL ON THE SAME DAY!" He shouted, weeping at his sore head.

I just stuck my tongue out. Hmph, that'll teach him to drag me. I took his hand instead of the other way around and took him to the good ole' coffee shop we all loved. It'd be nice to see May again anyways. We sat opposite each other on a little circular table, a nice, small vase of flowers in between us.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A waitress skipped here and asked, holding a notepad and a pen with a smile.

"Erm… one cappuccino with whipped cream and strawberry sprinkles please." I smiled back. She was nice.

I looked at Ash as a sign that it was his turn to order.

"Can I have a few egg and tuna sandwiches, some cheesecake, and a chocolate berry milkshake with whipped cream?" He grinned.

GOD, he eats a lot. I looked around the coffee shop as the waitress hurried along to our orders. It's pretty empty today, and coffee shops are usually packed at 10am. My eyes halted at the sight of green hair.

_Now who do I know that has green hair? _

I smirked, pointing at him so Ash could see too. His back was faced towards us so he was unaware of our presence. Ash tilted his chair and body, trying to get a better look before widening his eyes.

"W-What is it, Ash?" I asked, giving a serious glance towards Drew's table.

"He has at least a billion empty cups of coffee on that table. Look at his hair, it's messed up. When have you ever seen Drew with messy hair? Not even when he wakes up."

"And I'm supposing you know that _how? _You going homo for him or something? Sleeping about?" I burst into laughter as Ash glared at me.

"Shuddap, Misty! YOU KNOW I'D NEVER DO THA-"

"Quiet down, you two." We heard Drew mumble, his head wasn't turned.

"U-Uh… Drew, are you alright?" I asked, getting up and reaching for his shoulder but he shook me off.

Ash sat beside him, pointing towards the tower of cups. "You've been heavy drinkin' aye, Drew?"

Drew just shrugged, keeping his eyes locked down towards the table where we couldn't see them.

"Drew, what's wrong?" I asked seriously, grabbing his shoulder with a grip this time. He wasn't even happy by the fact that Ash was here, breathing the same air as us again.

He just whispered. Barely audible, but I made out what he said.

_It's not your fault…  
It's my own fault….  
I'm not human at all… I have no heart…_

What was he whispering that for? I've heard the song but it's incredibly depressing, not something he'd listen to. But then it hit me… I looked around the café once more, realizing someone was missing.

"Drew… Where's May?" I crouched down, looking at him.

"…Gone." He sighed, looking at me with tired eyes.

"For how long?" I gulped; this can't be good for him.

"I don't know what came over me… I've never acted so stupid before in my life."

"Drew-"

"Who would _do _that? Who would _say _that to someone over such a little thing like that?" He continued, going back to looking down.

I looked at Ash with concern but he was gone. I glared at him while he sat on our table, scoffing down all the food that had come. Oh well, _isn't he helpful?_

"Drew, what happened?" I asked seriously, rubbing his back.

"She's gone, and it's all my fault…"

That was it; I've had enough of this. I dragged him up as he stumbled onto his feet in surprise and gave him a BIG.

NICE.

**SLAP.**

His eyes widened as he looked at me in shock.

"T-Thanks, Misty. I needed that." He smirked slightly and I smirked back.

"Tell me what happened now." I took a chair and sat down, gesturing for him to sit down next to me.

Ash wasn't helping; he was still pigging out… Wait I'm paying! HOW MUCH IS ALL THIS GOING TO COST ME-

"Misty?"

I looked at Drew in realization as he raised an eyebrow at me. I forgot about him for a second.

"Go on, tell me." I chuckled nervously.

"I told her to go; I told her I never wanted to see her again."

"Why'd you go and do that, you silly boy?" I rolled my eyes.

"… It'll sound stupid." He looked away, out the window, watching the children play.

"Drew… I basically _live _with stupid." I laughed, gesturing to Ash.

That got a smile out of him.

"At the time, she tried to take away that lamb, if you remember him… I didn't want the lamb to leave me; I wanted to be with him."

"More than with May?"

Drew looked down in shame. "No… but… Let's face it, May hates me, she always has."

"Drew… Listen… That was _not _stupid. All men have their fatherly side. They will have something that they care for much like a fatherly figure. It could be a video game… a lamb… _a mouse…_" I looked at Ash for a split second.

"Yea but, would you ever imagine _me _doing that over a _lamb?" _

"Would you imagine Paul doing that over Dawn?"

"But that's not-"

"He does care for her, and if we were to take her away… He would be just like you are right now. What did you do with the lamb?"

"I sent it to the farm…"

"Then what're you waiting for? It's time to go find May and _**apologise!**_" Ash jumped out of nowhere, his arms around me and Drew's shoulder, laughing his head off.

I smiled at Drew, nodding my head. "Yea, let's go find her, alright?"

Drew stared in disbelief. "B-But…"

"I thought _the Drew _never stutters?" I silenced him with a smirk as he rolled his eyes, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Yea well, _the Drew _is still pretty damn awesome, got that?" He smirked back.

This was the Drew we all knew and loved, and with that, we carried on.

;;

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Dawn 2

Chapter 10.  
Dawn.

;;

I sat on the park bench, admiring the pretty lake. It sparkled under the sun's glaring rays. No wonder Misty stays here all the time, it really soothes the mind. I fumbled with my phone in my hands, playing around with the little cupcake-penguin-star keychain. I love penguins, my favourite animal, along with rabbits, of course.

I stared out past the lake to the other side of the park. I've been watching him for a while now, silently, watching him take every last puff of smoke from that cigarette. Every now and again, he'd be coughing, sometimes violently but I hold myself back from running to him to help. I have to stay hidden; after all, we aren't exactly on the best of sides with each other.

_He never cared though._

Nope, not ever, not once… He didn't _show _it at least. Ah, I'm blabbering in my mind again, something I do often. I shook my head, shook the thoughts away and gripped onto my phone. Suddenly it started ringing and I looked at the caller ID.

It was him.

I quickly stared out across the lake with wide eyes just to see him staring back with his ice cold glare. He nodded towards me, gesturing me to pick up the phone and so I did.

"What the f-"

"Don't swear." I rolled my eyes, cutting him off.

"I'll do what I like, thank you very much. Why're you watching me?" He demanded, beginning to make his way over to me.

"Who said I was? It was just a mere coincidence-"

"Don't give me that, Dawn. I'm not stupid," He spat, "You've been watching me for a good number of days now."

"W-What're you talking about?"

"Tell me why."

Ignoring my question, the line went dead as I looked at him, shadowing over me. He stared at me, like a void, it was hard to break the stare.

"Now." He said through his teeth, clenching his fists into balls.

"You've been coughing a lot lately, coughing blood. That's not normal, Paul." I mumbled, furrowing my brows at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." He groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Come with me, I'll take you to the doctor!" I pleaded, grabbing his arm but he shoved me off.

I won't have that rudeness. I grabbed it again with a tighter grip and dragged him to the hospital. It wasn't far after all.

"What a drag, man." He sighed, raking his hair with his free hand while looking at the sky.

"What a lovely couple." An old lady said as we walked towards the doors.

"WE ARE _NOT _A COUPLE!" I shouted, my cheeks beginning to heat up as we barged in, passing 2 people that looked familiar. We were going too fast to notice too much, it's probably not important.

I slammed my fist down onto the counter, a nurse turning her head to face me.

"May I help you?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"We're like to see the doctor, please." I said, pointing at Paul who sat himself down on the waiting chairs with his arms folded.

"_No shit." _He muttered, looking away.

"Make it quick." I groaned to the nurse as she nodded in understanding.

I sat next to Paul, looking at him with a slight smirk. He looked back, raising an eyebrow. I began following what he did, I raised an eyebrow. He didn't notice at first and turned back to facing the front and so did I. I folded my arms like he did and he looked back at me while I was holding back the urge to laugh. I bit my lip, this was _too _good.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"_What's so funny?" _I repeated.

He stared, long and hard while I snickered in my head.

"You can't be serious." He groaned, slouching on the chair and rubbing his temples.

"_You can't be serious." _I groaned, slouching on the chair and rubbing my temples.

"Why do you have to be so _troublesome?_" He looked at me, bearing a slight smirk.

"You haven't called me troublesome since we were 10!" I laughed out loud, pushing him as he chuckled along.

_WAIT._

He laughed… Woah… I made _PAUL_ laugh.This is an accomplishment; it was only a slight chuckle but _STILL._

He looked at me with that grimace like he usually does. I guess good things must come to an end. I couldn't stop giggling though.

"God, you're so annoying." He rolled his eyes, straightening himself out and leaning back.

"Haah, you laughed."

"Yea about that, don't tell anyone." He warned, pointing a finger at my face.

"Yea, yea." Pushing his hand away, I smiled. "The world is probably going to explode soon. Never have I seen you even _smile _since the day we met."

"Can you just forget it?" His tone annoyed.

"You two, the doctor will see you now."

I smirked, I kept thinking of that as a reference to _Dr. Who._ Loved that show, _brilliant. _We got off our seats and hurried along into the doctor's office.

"Hello, doctor." I giggled; I couldn't contain myself from saying that.

They just stared at me like I was insane. The doctor got up and took my hand.

"Let's see what's wrong with you the-"

"It's not me…" I groaned as Paul tried his best not to smile at that.

Puh-lease, I know you want to.

"So what's the problem?" He asked, sitting back down, fiddling with his glasses.

_Not as hot as David Tennant, I must say._

Paul looked at me, expecting me to explain…

_Well he is pretty average anyways._

… and so I did.

_Still kind of cute._

"Well you see, _doctor, _my friend-"

"Oh you two aren't a couple?" He raised an eyebrow, pointing at us with his glasses which were folded up.

"N-N-NO! IT'S NOT _ANYTHING_ LIKE THAT!" I shouted, banging my fists on the table.

The doctor just laughed and waved his hand, telling me to settle down. I figured that was my sign to continue.

"He's been coughing a lot, violently. It isn't normal either, sometimes blood comes out." I said in worry. He really does worry me a lot, that man.

"Anything else?" His tone hissed in seriousness.

"Well… I think he feels a lot of pain in his chest. _Probably just his shriveled up heart._" I said that last part under my breath.

"Oh my…" He took out his stethoscope and looked towards Paul.

"Up."

Paul rolled his eyes and lifted up his shirt. My cheeks began heating up.

_Now this is David Tennant hot._

I wanted to reach out and touch h-

_Okay maybe more._

Snap out of it Dawn, Paul of all people is not someone you want to stare at for too long. I looked away, cheeks still flushed.

"Your heart rate is a bit quick." He said, allowing Paul to put down his shirt.

_Shame._

"I'm going to need to take an x-ray of you, come with me." He took Paul out of the room as I hurried along behind them.

We went through the doors and Paul stood next to the x-ray machine-thingy-ma-bob. Paul was given a hospital gown as he went away to change into it.

"I don't see the point of this, I'm fine." He groaned, getting behind the x-ray.

After a while, it was done, and the results were printed.

"Alright… Erm… Paul was it? We might need to take a biopsy of you." He said, putting his glasses on while examining the flimsy sheet.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" He demanded.

The doctor took his glasses down a little, staring a Paul with all the sympathy in the world.

"W-What?" Paul was taken aback by the stare and so was I.

"Sir… You… might have lung cancer."

;;

End of Chapter 10.


	11. Paul 2

Chapter 11.  
Paul.

;;

I stared out the big window, down upon the city. I wasn't too shocked about the discovery; I didn't really care to be honest. Nothing surprises me these days.

"Paul?" Her voice called out.

I turned to face her; she sat on the hospital bed while I stood by the window.

"You aren't meant to be up from your bed." She said in a straight voice.

Her happiness was gone and her voice was dried up and raspy from crying. Her eyes lost the sparkle it always had; it was now a deep, empty, blue vortex.

"I'm not meant to be alive, but here I am." I sighed, returning to the bed and sitting next to her.

"What do you mean?" She looked down to her lap, cringing, holding her tears back.

"I was meant to be dead instead of my brother." I might as well tell her my life, considering it won't last much longer. I'd like someone to remember me for who I am.

"He saved you…" She whispered under her breath.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Do you miss him?" She looked up to me, staring into my eyes as I stared back with an emotionless face.

"… Sometimes, yea." I shrugged. "I suppose I've been hiding my emotions for too long, kept them locked away ever since our parents had split back when we were little."

Dawn handed me some food, the food I was meant to have eaten a while ago but I refused. She put it back and hugged me. I admit, it caught me off guard but I didn't mind… Not anymore so I hugged her back. I haven't hugged anyone properly since before my brother truly passed on, I held onto him with my dear life but no… He slipped away.

"Paul… What do you want with your life?" She asked, hugging me tighter.

"All that I really want…" I leaned my chin onto her head. "… Is to feel the warmth of those who should be closest to me." I sighed, letting her go.

"Should I be close to you?"

I looked over to her, she smiled softly. I haven't seen that smile in a while now; it's good to see it return. It gave me a little sense of hope, something I haven't had for a bit now. I opened my mouth but no words came. She took my hand and held it tight.

"I'll stay with you until the day you die, I will give you warmth." She smiled more, nuzzling me.

I blushed slightly, not something I do _very much. _I figured it was enough; I've never opened up to someone so much, not even my own brother. I pushed her away and stood up. She stared at me in shock. Yea, well, she isn't getting anything else out of me.

"I'm getting out of here." I sighed, getting my things and looking out the window.

"What? No, you can't! You'll die!" She cried, holding onto my arm, trying to pull me back down but I shook her off, walking towards the window.

We weren't that high up, I can climb down. I opened the window and looked down but suddenly, Dawn decides to attack me from behind, nearly pushing me out. Her arms wrapped around me tight, her face digging into my back.

"Dawn, let go." I said in a stern voice.

"Please…" She muttered, hugging tighter.

"Stop being a brat." I groaned, turning around and grabbing her arms. How annoying.

"P-Please, Paul." She sniffed, her eyes stabbing mine with her longing gaze.

"Dawn, will you just- mmf!"

I felt strange; something was fluttering in my stomach. I only just realized she cut me off with her lips which were crashing upon mine. I've never felt so _weird, _so _strange. _Never ever have I felt this way, as much as I hated admitting it, it felt _amazing._

_But I'd never let her know that._

So I pulled away, looking down at her with the same emotionless stare.

"I l-love you…" She whispered, looking down.

I smirked, sure she did. Who'd love me? I'm evil and misunderstood.

"Hmph." I chuckled, turning back around to the open window. "Good luck with that."

And with that, I climbed to the other side. Before descending, I looked over to her. She was on the floor, curled up into a ball and crying loudly. It… It did break me to see her miserable but I can't do anything about it now, she'd only attract the medics.

As I climbed down, I heard people shouting up from the room. Just like I said, she'd attract the medics. Leave it to her to be a troublesome girl.

_She loves you._

No, she doesn't. She was playing with me, she would never love me.

_She loves you._

She _doesn't. _

_Do you love her?_

Mayb- No. Never. I shook my head and carried on to jumping onto the ground at the back of the hospital, running into a nearby public toilet with my bag. I locked myself inside a toilet and ripped off these _horrid _hospital clothes, putting on a hoodie, jeans and some sneakers. I tied up my hair into a ponytail, similar to the way my brother did while he was still alive. I put the grabbed the bag, put the hood over my head and went out of the toilet. I looked around and jogged away from the hospital.

_You love her._

No-

_She loves you._

What the hell, **NO. **

_You love her._

I grabbed my head and screamed. What the heck is this? This is so annoying! It's killing me! Ergh, I can't take this anymore, I just so happen to _LIKE _her.

_Love._

LIKE.

_Love._

**ERGH! GO AWAY! **If this voice in my head was a person, the torture I would give him would be mad. I ran and ran and ran until I could run no more and there I was, in front of my door. I opened it up and took out all the things in my bag. I began packing my clothes, food and money. I had to move, if I don't they'll find me and take me back to that prison. After I was done packing, I put on some shades and made my way out the door.

Where was I going to go? I don't know. Maybe I should move to France… Maybe Brazil, who knows? If I'm going to die, I might as well go with style. I only ran away because I didn't want to live any longer if I was destined to die. I walked around the city, nowhere to go, and no one to go to. Drew's depressed and wants nothing to do with anyone, Ash is in his stupid coma, Misty is with him, May is missing and I just ran from Dawn. I began coughing violently, grabbing my chest and falling against a wall. I covered my mouth and soon after I was done, I looked to my hand.

_Blood._

It wouldn't end, my death would be close. It'll all be finally over.

"PAUL!" My ears perked up as I turned around to see her.

"Dawn?" I raised an eyebrow but before I knew it, I was hugging her tightly. I couldn't stop myself, I just needed someone there.

Her arms slithered its way around my waist. I didn't want to leave her warmth, I didn't care what others think, I just want her. I don't even care if she was joking when she said… _that._

"I wasn't joking…" She whispered.

I pushed her away and stared with widened eyes. "How'd you-"

"You said all that out loud." She giggled, hugging me again as I blushed furiously.

I didn't mean to do that. This is so unlike me! _IT'S ANNOYING._

But it's nice to be with her… It really is…

;;

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Drew 2

Chapter 12.  
Drew.

;;

"MAY!"

Where was she? I'm beginning to get desperate. I flipped open my phone and began dialing her number, holding it up to my ear.

"Come on, come on, _come on!_" I muttered, walking around the street.

"_Hello?"_

"MAY?!" I literally shouted to the phone.

"_Drew? W-Where are you?" _ She sounded hurt and lonely, it broke my heart.

"I-I'm in the city, where are _YOU?!_" I can't believe she picked up; I haven't seen or heard her in months.

"_I d-don't know… I think I'm lost." _

I hung my head down with a bead of sweat dropping. How could she get lost?

"_Last place I knew I was in was that sunflower field, but I went on from there and now I don't know where I am or where to go… D-Drew, I'm getting scared, I-I haven't seen you or anyone in so long." _She began tearing up, I could tell, I heard her sniffs.

"Calm down, May. I'm coming to find you."

"_I'm sorry for running…"_

I smiled slightly. "It wasn't your fault; I didn't know what came over me when I told you to leave."

"_I miss you."_

I stopped in my tracks, heart skipping a beat. I held my breath and looked forward, towards the gate that left the city and went into the village.

"I… I know you do, who wouldn't?" There's a mental slap for me, way to go, Drew.

"_Don't get cocky with me."_

And with that she hung up. I sighed, messaging Misty and Ash, saying that I knew where to go and for them to go back to what they wanted to do. I nodded at myself and buried my phone in my pocket, running out to the village. It was friendly, people greeted me with a smile and I waved back. I walked over to two elderly people, sitting on their porch.

"Have you seen a brunette girl here? Her hair looks like dog ears." I gestured my hands to my head, pretending to have dog ears.

The elderly couple shook their heads and smiled. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"_W-What?" _I was taken back. She wasn't even with me and strangers still pair us up!

"Aw, young love." The lady giggled.

I just huffed and walked away after bowing my head in respect. "Thank you!"

I heard the old man shout, "You never denied it~!"

I came across the sunflower field, ignoring the man. I remember taking her picture here and finding the little lamb. I smiled; I really think our friendship grew more after that. I looked up to the sky, it was getting darker. I wonder how she managed to make it through all the cold nights… She must've been so cold. I walked through the sunflower field and reached an opening, a little circular opening. I saw something that caught my attention, a little chicken keychain on the ground. I picked it up and chuckled, it was May's for sure.

I looked forward and continued, determined to find her. After a while, I came to a dead end and looked around. I noticed other trinkets that belonged to May on the way here such as her butterfly handkerchief, her cat pen, and all her silly things. But here I am, at a dead end. What now, May?

"Drew?" I heard a soft voice call out.

I turned around and saw her standing there, her hair flowing with the breeze.

"May?" My throat was dry and raspy; I couldn't believe it was her. Before I knew it, I was holding her in my arms, twirling her around. "You lead me here?" I laughed.

"What? No?" She tilted her head when I put her down.

"Those little things that belonged to you on the ground?"

"W-What?" I showed her the things I've picked up and she shaped her mouth in to an 'o'.

"There must be a hole in my bag – Hahaha!" She laughed nervously as I gave myself a facepalm.

I didn't care, I was happy to be with her again so I gave her another big hug.

"Don't leave me again, promise me that." I whispered in her ear.

"…I-I promise." She whispered back, wrapping her arms around me.

I took in her fresh scent – okay she smelt pretty bad, she needs a shower.

"C'mon, I'll take you to my place then you can have a shower and stuff."

She nodded and wrapped her hands around my arm as I escorted her home.

"Speaking of which, how'd you survive a month of being on the streets?"

"O-Oh… some people took me in…" She scratched her chin, looking to the sky.

"People…?" I stopped and looked at her suspiciously.

"Yea, these guys let me stay with them."

"…_Guys?" _I clenched my fists, how dense was this girl?

"Not all guys are not trustworthy –"

"Who took you in, we'll pay them a little visit, I'll teach them to treat you properly – "

"DREW! They treated me _fine!" _She laughed while I glared.

"…Fine." I sighed, taking her hand and leaving post-haste.

We slowed down a little while passing the sunflower field. I felt May's fingers tickle mine as I looked at her. Her face was towards the sky, blushing furiously.

"I-It's a nice night." She grinned at me happily.

"Yea…" I smirked, looking up to the sky. You could really see the stars when you aren't in the city, makes me wish I brought my camera.

So there May and I were, hand in hand, staring up into a starry night sky in a field of sunflowers. You'd say it was like a dream, and it was, you'd never imagine this could happen. I let her hand go and walked over to the rock I took her picture on, sitting on it and patting the space next to me, gesturing her to sit next to me. Of course she just stared awestruck and I chuckled, how silly of her.

"Stop gawking at me, I know I'm hot, May." I said smugly as she crossed her arms in a hasty manner, coming to sit next to me.

"You're so full of yourself!" She whined, glaring at me as I laughed.

She's adorable when she's mad, I'll admit that.

"W-What?" May started blushing furiously as I blushed slightly too.

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Y-You think I'm a-adorable?"

My heart just stopped, I can't believe I said that out loud! Calm down, Drew, keep your cool, you _are _cool after all. Yea, you're so cool, so cool like that. I flipped my hair nervously and smirked crookedly.

"I-I t-think…" I couldn't think of anything, I'm _stuck _now.

"No way, you think I'm _cute!_" May was enjoying this, how annoying.

"I do _NOT._" I protested, glaring.

"Yes you _DOOOOOO!_" ERGH, shut up, shut up, _shut up. _

"It's okay, Drew, a lot of guys think I'm adorable." She giggled.

My fists curled up into a ball, what did she mean by that? I'm not like other guys to her am I? It's not like me to panic over something like that; I mean it's just May, after all, _right?_

"Hey, Drew…"

I looked over to her to see her smiling at me so I smiled back.

"O-OH! DREW!" She rushed to her knees and pointed at me.

"W-WHAT NOW!?" This was getting _annoying._

"YOU SMILED!" She laughed, poking my cheek.

"S-So?" I blushed, covering my mouth with my hand.

"You should do it more often, you look really- really…" She trailed off, blushing.

"Really what?" I smirked, putting my hand down.

"Really… uh… uh…. Y-you look like Ash?" She quickly made up while my smirk grew smugger.

"So maybe I should smile more and attract Misty?"

"N-NO!" She shouted before cupping her mouth with her hands in embarrassment.

I laughed and watched her get up in a rush, bowing at me in thanks.

"I-I'm going home now!"

"Let me walk you, it's dangerous at night." I got up too, grabbing her stuff and handing it to her.

"Ah! T-Tha-ank-k y-y-you!" She stuttered while I chuckled.

"You really can't resist me can you? Sorry to make you stutter so much in shyness. Girls tend to do that around me." I looked at her from the corner of my eye while we walked.

"S-SHUT UP!" She shouted as I laughed more.

Oh man, I love her.

"W-W-What?" She looked at me, widened eyes and blushing furiously.

…Shit.

;;

End of Chapter 12.


	13. May 2

Chapter 13.  
May.

;;

"Ah, see, Drew? The lamb is doing fine here!" I giggled, pointing to the lamb behind the fence, running around happily.

I looked over to Drew who smirked. "I suppose, yea."

"Thanks again, sir. That lamb really needed a proper home." I bowed towards the farmer as he laughed, holding a hand up.

"You're very welcome; it's a very healthy lamb too. I'm glad to have him part of the family!" He smiled.

I smiled back and climbed over the fence. I looked over to Drew and laughed.

"Come on!"

He looked like I was crazy but never the less, he climbed over. The moment he got over to the other side of the fence, the little lamb ran over to him. Drew laughed and played with the lamb while I watched, smiling. He was so fatherly, it was really cute…

"Neh, Drew?" I blushed a little; I didn't know if now was a good time to bring it up.

"Hm?" He looked at me with a grin, clearly enjoying himself. Why can't I get him to smile like that?

Hmph, whatever.

"About last night, when you said… why did you run away right after?" I squatted down and looked Drew straight in the eye but all he did was blush and look away.

"I was in a rush, had work to do."

I rolled my eyes. That was _so_ not true.

"Whatever, I just want to make sure I heard right, did you say you lo-"

"AH! This lamb is hungry!" He quickly picked up the lamb and rushed off.

I sighed, what on Earth? This isn't cool.

"Drew, wait up!" I called out, running after him but he turned around in an instant, the lamb jumped out of his arms onto the ground and I bumped into him.

Our faces were inches apart and I was on top of him.

"Why does this seem familiar?" He smirked, looking dead straight into my eyes.

An idea popped into my mind. I pinned his arms down and grinned evilly at him.

"Ahaha! Now you're trapped and you _have _to answer me!" I smirked, nearing his face more.

"Do you really think you're stronger than me?" He rolled his eyes.

"HEY! Don't underestimate me!" I shouted, puffin' out my cheeks.

He just smirked at me. "You didn't mishear anything, you know?"

"W-What?" I looked at him. What was he talking about?

"_No~thing._" He pushed me off gently with a smug grin on his face… His stupid nonchalant grin.

"You're so unfair, dammit." I crossed my arms, glaring as we both got up, dusting ourselves off.

"There are no rules to this game." He pointed out, pinning my arms against the wooden wall of the farmer's house.

"D-Drew, what're you –"

His lips brushed against mine, his sweet lips… and boy, did I savour them. I kissed back with force, raking his chartreuse hair with my fingertips. It didn't last long and he pulled away…

… _sadly._

"Does that clear things up?" He said, wiping his mouth and looking at me.

I blushed furiously, wiping my mouth too since he did so. I didn't want to seem like I was enjoying it too much… He didn't seem to.

"Y-Ye- Wait no! What was that for?" I shouted, flicking his nose but he caught my hand and glared at me.

"Damn it, May! Why must you push me to the point of saying it to you straightforwardly? I _LOVE _YOU!" He shouted, letting go of my hand and turning around so I'd be facing his back.

… Drew loves me? D-Drew… _DREW _loves _ME? _W-What? That- _this _is like a dream! There's no way. I pinched my arm hard.

…

Ow that hurt.

THIS ISN'T A DREAM! HOLY- OHMYGOSH! I'm _freaking _OUT! DREW LOVES ME! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!

"May?" He snapped me out of it.

"W-Whaaa?"

"You're acting funny." He sighed, flicking my forehead.

"O-Ow! What was that for?" I rubbed my forehead, which really hurt.

He rolled his eyes, walking over to the fence and climbing back over.

"A-AH! WAIT UP!" I called out, running after and falling over the fence, headfirst to the ground. "O-O-Owww…"

"You're pretty clumsy." A man laughed, helping me up.

W-Wait, this isn't Drew. I looked up to see a brunette with brown eyes. Ah, he's very handsome, not as handsome as Drew of course.

"W-Who're you?" I decided to ask.

"Oh, no one important. Are you hurt?" He smiled.

"I-I'm f-f-fin-"

"She's fine." Drew butted in, grabbing my hand and walking away with me. What's that all about?

He brought me all the way to the café I worked at and sat me down on the table.

"Ah! Welcome back, May! Haven't seen you in a while!" My co-workers called out.

"She isn't working today, sorry for the trouble, could you get her a big bowl of ramen?" Drew asked before I could say anything.

Ramen? Oh gosh I didn't realise how hungry I was till now!

"BRING MAMA THE FOOD, BABY!" I shouted out loud, holding chopsticks up high in the sky.

Drew sat opposite me and soon enough, they brought me a giant bowl of good-smelling, delicious ramen! Mmmm! Without another word, I helped myself. Drew just watched me with an emotionless face.

"Gee, Drew." I said through gulps. "Are you on your period or something? You've been awfully bipolar lately."

"_ME?_ You're the one who's bipolar; don't bring me into your period fantasies!" He banged his hand on the table.

"One minute you're happy, the other you're angry, it's hard to tell with you." I said through puffy lips, slurping up the noodles.

"Maybe it'd help if you properly replied to my _confession._" He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning on his chair.

I choked on my ramen and started coughing. Patting myself better, I stared at him in tense.

"C-Confession?"

"Oh don't start this again!" Drew whined, getting up from his chair.

"I'm not starting _anything!_ I know perfectly well what you're talking about!" I banged my hands on the table, getting up too.

He leaned against the table with his hands, glaring. "Well then what's your answer to it?"

"What does it matter to you?" I growled, leaning as well.

"BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO CONFESSED!"

"WELL I LOVE YOU TOO! THERE! HAPPY?" I shouted.

By now, the entire café was staring at us, a little scared.

"W-What an odd confession." The fat, short manager said, scratching his bald head before heading back to his office. "Ah young love~"

We were eyeing each other with sinister glares. Before I could say another word, Drew slammed money onto the table, grabbed my arm and took me out of the café.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let go!" I shouted as he dragged me across the street and into the park.

"Just be quiet, you're giving me a headache. There's somewhere I want to take you." I was taken back. W-Who does he think he is?

We went to the end of the park which appeared to be a dead end with flowers spilling out onto the path.

"Well?" I crossed my arms, disappointed.

Drew didn't reply. Instead, he opened a hatch which leads down. He went in and looked at me.

"Come on."

My sweat dropped but I followed him down anyways. It's like I'm Alice and he's the white rabbit. Gosh. Before I got down the ladder completely, Drew offered me his hand. I took it and jumped down. What? I was hoping to slip and fall into his arms. Hmph.

He led me straight through the tunnel and there was another ladder going upwards. This time Drew let me climb first and so I did. I wonder if I'll slip this t-

WOAH!

My foot slipped from the ladder and I began falling backwards. A pair of arms caught me and set me down carefully.

"God, May, can't you even climb a ladder?" He laughed, pushing me up the ladder while I tried again. I couldn't get rid of that stupid blush.

_Maybe wishing to slip wasn't such a good idea._

I peeked over the top and saw a beautiful garden. I crawled out and got up to my feet, looking around in awe. Drew stood next to me after climbing as well.

"What do you think?"

"I-It's beautiful!"

Flowers blossomed around us, tangling themselves onto each other.

"Why was this place kept a secret from the public?" I frowned, looking at the 'No entry' sign facing us.

"No idea, they deemed it as unsafe." Drew shrugged, not seeming to care.

"S-Should we be here?"

"May, I wouldn't bring you anywhere I knew was dangerous." He looked at me with a reassuring _smirk._

"_Should've been a smile…" _I muttered under my breath. "So why're we here?"

"It's pretty isn't it?" He sighed. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you loved me…" He chuckled, looking at me and throwing a juice pack he happened to have in his pocket.

I caught it. "Y-Yea…"

"Well… Just wanted to make sure."

"… Have you had your heart broken before?" I punctured the juice box with the straw and started sipping.

"You could say that." He shrugged but then looked at me with a _smile. _"I'm sure I won't make the same mistake with you."

"R-Rig-ght-t!" I stuttered, blushing and occupying my mouth with the straw.

"I brought my ex here all the time while we were dating." He sighed while I cringed, nearly squishing the juice pack. "This place means a lot to me, please treat it with care."

"R-Rig-ght-t!"

He chuckled and sneered. "And don't be clumsy with it, _May._"

"W-What? S'IF!" I flustered, throwing the now empty juice pack as his head.

"Hey!" He shouted, throwing it in the bin nearby.

I stood closer to him, awkwardly and nudged him with my body.

"Neh, neh, Drew~ Are we a couple now?" I stared at him with my best sparkly eyes.

He stared back, holding back laughter. W-What?

"Y-You got the s-s-straw wrapper stuck on your fa-ace!" He laughed out loud, taking it off of me.

"Damn it!" I cursed, rubbing my face in embarrassment.

"Aha, but yea, we're a couple." He smiled, putting the wrapper in his pocket.

_Ah… We're a couple now… How nice~_

"C-Can I have more juice?"

"Really, May?"

_How nice to finally be with him…_

;;

End of Chapter 13.


	14. Everyone 2

Chapter 14.

Everyone.

;;

"I wonder if Drew found May…" Ash put his finger on his chin in a wondering manner.

"Probably… May wouldn't have gone very far." She just shrugged, as they wandered around outside the little friendly café. It was nearing night as the Sun made its way down.

Ash took a big whiff, causing his stomach to growl. "Misty, can we go inside now?"

"Nope." She said simply, causing Ash to whine more. Misty just rolled her eyes, before letting them rest on a certain couple making their way over to them.

"Look who it is." Misty laughed, nudging Ash and pointing to Drew and May.

Drew and May were hand in hand, walking over with big smiles. This made Misty laugh in happiness as she went up to hug May.

"Misty!" May shouted, hugging her best friend tight after releasing Drew's hand, as much as that disappointed him.

"May! I missed you so much! Where were you?" Misty shouted back, hugging tighter.

May's eyes went over to Ash, causing them to widen.

"ASH! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE AWAKE!" She grinned and went over to attack him with hugs, after pushing Misty away to get to him.

"Haha, hey May!" He hugged back.

"Careful, Ketchum, she's mine now." Drew smirked, making his way over to them and patting Ash's back.

"Eh?" Ash tilted his head in confusion. His eyebrows drew together in the cutest way.

'_Wow, he is the densest person to ever lay foot on this earth.' _Misty thought, rolling her eyes. She patted Ash's back too.

"They're going out, you bum." She grinned. Saying it straightforwardly should work...

"Where to? I wanna come! CAN I, DREW?" He began begging. Drew rubbed his temples, unable to comprehend his friend's density.

To relieve Drew, Misty gave Ash a big whack on the head, making him cry out in pain.

"…Forget it. You and I need to talk about the birds and the bees." She sighed heavily, clearly annoyed.

Misty made her way over to Drew, nudging his arm with her elbow while May went back to hugging Ash, screaming out "I missed you!" Drew and Misty laughed and rolled their eyes. Misty looked at Drew and began to interrogate him, as any best friend would.

"How's life being a boyfriend to May?" Misty smiled, winking.

"Nothing new, she's still thick as ever." He mumbled, looking at May with a smirk.

"You finally broke loose though, that's great." Drew opened his mouth to speak, but Misty interrupted "And you'd better be good to her, or your face will meet my mallet." Misty threatened. Drew laughed nervously, and Misty whacked his back good-naturedly.

"Ow! Thanks? And you don't have to worry about that." He smiled and watched as May messed with Ash, making sure he had completely recovered from the accident. He then raised an eyebrow at Misty, wondering if something had happened between her and Ash while he was looking for May. "What about you and Ash?"

"W-W-What do you mean by that?" She balled her fists and glared at him, daring him to say something. There was also a distinguishable blush on her face, but Drew knew better than to point that out.

"You know perfectly well what I mean by that." He smirked, leaving Misty curious as he walked towards the hugging duo, separating them. "Enough you two, it's been a while but doesn't mean you have to hug it out till you two are stuck together."

Misty stared with furrowed eyebrows at Drew before turning her gaze to Ash who was laughing. They ended up both hugging Drew.

"H-HEY!" He yelped, trying to push them off. He clearly wasn't enjoying this. "M-MISTY! HELP!"

Misty just laughed and got out her phone. "Hey, you guys, we haven't seen Paul and Dawn in a while, let's give them a call." She waved her phone at them as May and Ash rushed to gather around, leaving Drew to dust himself off before joining up later.

Misty put the call on speaker as the group neared their ears to it.

Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, bee-

"Hello?"

"HI DAWN!" May and Ash said in unison.

"ASH? MAY? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Dawn shouted through the phone in shock.

"Ash woke up recently and Drew found May! Isn't that great? Speaking of which, Drew and May are going out now!" Misty said while Ash whined about 'going with them' in the background.

Dawn was smiling, holding her phone near to her ear. "That's great!"

"Where are you and Paul?"

Dawn put the phone in front of Paul's face. Paul was walking next to her through the open path, in front of old buildings. It was a bit like walking in front of the Louvre, but without the giant pyramid in the way and more trees towering over them beautifully. It was calm and peaceful but there were pigeons everywhere.

"Say 'hi', Paul!" She giggled, shoving the phone in front of his face.

"No." He simply said, pushing the phone away.

"Hmph, spoilsport." She pouted, bringing the phone back to her ear.

"Hahaha, that's so like Paul. Don't worry, we heard him. Drew is booking out the café for the rest of the day just for the gang, come over! It's been a while since we all were together!" May laughed in the phone before hanging up with a 'goodbye'.

Dawn stared at the phone for a minute and stopped in her tracks. Paul turned to see what the big fuss was about. She pointed the phone to Paul.

"Come on let's go to the cafe!" She giggled.

"No way." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Why not?" The smile turned to a pout. A very cute pout. Paul tried to ignore it, and failed.

"What if they send me back to the hospital?" He asked, turning his head away.

"They don't even know you have cancer…" Dawn sighed, taking his hand before he could go any further. "Let's go!" Paul refused to be moved. Dawn's eyes narrowed.

"Well **I'm** going. You can stay behind, see if I care." Dawn began to walk away, and Paul, who knew that if he didn't go he would get shit for it later, followed her with barely a grumble.

;;

They walked their way to the café while the sun was slowly setting in the background. It was really a picturesque scene. Dawn busted in through the door of the cafe, shouting in happiness while Paul just sat in the corner to watch it all unravel. The streamers tangled themselves around the dimly lit room messily, balloons blown up all over the floor, bouncing about. There weren't many balloons, considering it only took them 20 minutes to reach here meaning it would've taken 20 minutes to do all this deco so it was really messy.

Dawn quickly ran to the group and hugged them, all of them laughing. Paul stared, sighing in annoyance. He wasn't really enjoying any of this 'hassle', considering he never liked being around so many people. He didn't like it purely because no one ever understood how he felt or took into consideration what he was feeling. He never shows what he feels but he'd like it if one day, someone would come up to him and ask him why he was sad or happy, even if he wasn't showing it. That's why he likes Dawn, she can see right through him, she can tell what he's feeling, and that's why he never wants to leave her side.

"Here you go, Paul." Speak of the devil; she came rushing towards Paul with a plastic cup filled up to the brim with champagne.

"I didn't know this café served alcohol." He stared at the cup, taking it after some thought.

"They don't, this is from the gang, and they got it while we were coming here." She smiled, sitting next to him with her cup of champagne.

He stared into the pale shade of gold tinted liquid, stirring it around the cup.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dawn peeked under, staring up into his face as he held his breath.

This is what he had meant earlier.

"Nothing." He sighed, putting the cup on the table. "Maybe going to the hospital would be a good idea."

Dawn was taken aback by the sudden decision. She stared at him for a while before speaking up.

"Why?" She thought it'd be a silly thing to ask, hoping she didn't make him change his mind.

"There are some things worth living for." He muttered, looking over to Dawn who blushed.

Dawn looked down to her cup of champagne, thinking about what he said. He couldn't have possibly meant- no he couldn't have. She managed to look at him silently from the corner of her eye, seeing that he was drinking his cup of champagne, looking towards the group who were about to propose a toast.

"AHEM." Ash cleared his throat, stomping up the chairs and onto a table as if he were king.

"Careful you don't trip. Don't want another accident like last time." Drew called out, causing an array of laughter to fill the room.

"Shut it, Drew." He pouted, holding up his plastic cup of champagne which is actually apple juice, according to Misty who had switched it earlier.

"I WOULD LIKE TO PROPOSE A TOAST."

"With apple juice in a plastic cup." Misty stifled her laughter, covering her mouth.

"What's that?" He looked down at Misty, spilling a little 'champagne' on himself in the process because he's so gosh darn clumsy.

"Nothing~" She chuckled, waving her hand at him, gesturing him to go on.

He looked at her, unsure whether she meant that but shook it off, deciding to carry on with his oh-so-amazing toast.

"To all of you! You have been amazing friends, we all stuck together through thick and thin!" He shouted, punching his fist up in the air, his juice in the other hand before pointing the juice to May.

"May, you're always happy; you're like a female me! I can always count on you to give us a laugh!" He grinned at her.

"Thanks bro." She giggled, giving him a peace sign.

He pointed to Drew. "The man who found May! I hope all the best comes to your career as a photographer! Also, dye your hair a natural color." He laughed, making Drew twitch.

"It's NATURAL." He crossed his arms, looking away. "Ergh, annoying."

Next was Dawn. "You always look on the brighter side of everything. We can always count on you to make us think positive!"

Dawn just smiled, waving her hand at him, acknowledging his presence.

"Paul, you saved Dawn from drowning in the pool. Sure any of us could've done that, but you had the balls to do it first. Don't give up on life or else she might as well." He looked at Paul, with an honest smile. Paul just shrugged him off, looking towards the now blushing Dawn.

He glanced over to Misty, who smiled at him. He smiled softly, pointing the cup in the air towards her.

"If I had a hat, miss, I'd tip it to your direction. Never leave me, promise me that, Mists, and I'll forever be happy."

Misty grinned happily. "You got it, bud!"

"TO ALL OF YOU! May this friendship last!" He shouted, throwing his hand into the air before taking a big gulp of his juice. "This… doesn't taste like champagne." He mumbled, looking uneasily towards the cup.

"Can't believe he gave a decent toast… And with juice of all things." Drew laughed as the whole room cheered Ash on.

Ash made his way steadily down the table and onto the ground. Careful not to jump on any wandering balloons, he jumped down. He noticed Dawn talking to Paul and smiled. Out of the blue, Paul got up and took her hand, walking her out the door.

"Hey, Misty, where are they going? I want to go to." He nudged Misty who turned around the see them just barely go through the door. She got annoyed at Ash's dense head and gave it a nice big whack.

;;

"Paul, just so you know… I'm really glad you're going to the hospital." Dawn looked down on the pavement as Paul leaned against the street wall.

They stood underneath a dimly lit streetlamp, everything else seeming to disappear into darkness around them. Paul reached into his pocket and found that he had not bought a packet of cigarettes earlier. In the end, he had found it best to just stop for now as much as that annoyed him in the current situation.

"Meh." He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets anyway. He looked up to the streetlamp, avoiding eye contact with Dawn while her eyes rested on her feet, fiddling around with her thumbs behind her back.

"I- I don't know what I'd do…" She whispered as Paul looked down to stare at her, as if he was urging for her to go on. "I don't know what I'd do if you… If you left." She looked him dead straight in the eyes.

He stared back, but it wasn't his usual dark glare or sinister frown. No, it was something else… It was _gentle._ His eyes softened on her, he smiled only barely and opened his arms, welcoming Dawn into them. She stared as if she had died and gone to heaven and ran into his arms, hugging tight.

"Dawn… Why do you care so much?" He sighed, raking his fingers through her hair.

She took a deep breath. "You know why… I love you, I already told you." She smiled in his arms, happy.

"Mm." He didn't confess what he felt about her, thinking now wouldn't be the right time. But he was so wrong, it was just so _perfect, _but he's too stubborn to believe it. He just isn't ready yet.

Luckily enough, she didn't mind, she felt amazing just letting it out in his arms right here, right now. She could die right now and be happy because things started to really feel like…

... **Heaven.**

;;

Fin.  
**P.S:** Most of this chapter was beta-read by the amazing Charmy (TheFifthCharmedOne)  
**P.S.S:** There will be a sequel if that isn't obvious enough, don't worry xD Keep a look out.


End file.
